<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Target Locked by Ninjantome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965351">Target Locked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome'>Ninjantome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Slow Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, night club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo accepted a new contract to eliminate a dangerous individual. But, in the night club where he hopes to find them, someone is after him too. An old acquaintaince, just as eager to find her target... Will he find her first? Or will she be the death of him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Target Locked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaCMurray/gifts">ViolaCMurray</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this one shot for ViolaCMurray and she kept pushing me to publish it ^^ So here it is!<br/>This story depict a lighter version of Kylo Ren. Imagine him as if he escaped from Snoke and the First Order's clutches and became a mercenary. Going from contract to contract, living a lawless life.<br/>The night club where the story starts is very insipred by the ones seen in the first Matrix movie ;)</p><p>Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it, you will truly make my day ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She entered the club through a long hallway. Luminous symbols were raining down from the ceiling on the wall on her left. The light running down on her, prevented her to see what was happening in the dark corners on her other side. But she didn't need her sight to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman followed the music to the main room. It was enticing. She felt it throbbing through her veins. Heavy, thick, electric... and she tasted the trance that had gotten over the dancers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness of the club was pierced by lasers lights. Sometimes blue, sometimes red. She avoided their touch by slipping between the pillars, supporting the low ceiling. Heavy chains were dangling from it. And every now and then, the lights were bathing the whole club in a dim colored ambient. For a brief instant, it highlighted the bright colored hair, the jewelry and prosthetics up in the air, the tight catsuits and the black vinyl hugging the bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up to now, she had been committed to avoid those kind of places. It wasn’t that they were too dangerous. On the contrary. They were appealing to the darkest part of her. The one she was before, who had so much blood on her hands… Tonight, she wore black leather gloves. Not only because blood was a nightmare clean, but because she was smart enough to not leave her fingerprints where she was about to kill someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a predatory glint in her eyes, she blended into the shadows. Her black dress with a high collar, resembled a modern qipao with short sleeves. It was a tight fit but the split on the side allowed her to run easily if needed. Although it wasn't her outfit of choice, she loved the leather corset that she had put over it. Keeping her blades perfectly secured. She replaced a loose strand of hair up inside her bun of dark curls, and began her recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were immediately drawn by the lounge bar. It provided all kind of drinks through thousands of glowing tubes, coming down from the ceiling. A robot with shiny breast and electric blue hair was serving there with a fascinating efficiency. She wasn't unlike her mechanical counterparts, moving their perfect metallic curves on high platforms in the middle of the dancefloor. She praised herself for choosing a disguise before coming here. Those robots were most likely full of cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman progressed on the outskirt of the crowd, passing by private spaces. She hid beside a pillar to let three people go ahead of her. They entered an empty one and she had a glimpse of dark red leather couches and holographic curtains. Maybe she could lure the person that she was looking for in one of these. Then she could do whatever she wanted with them, without unwanted eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discreetly she reached behind her, her fingertips caressed the blade hidden under her corset, but they didn't linger on her weapon. Instead they closed on a small device, square shaped, with a single luminous diode. Among the mercenaries, they were called tracking fobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The simplicity of the device was making the hunt quite rudimentary, but this little box contained everything she needed to track her target down. The light indicated the biometric signature of the wanted individual. The closer she got to them the quicker the light was flashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman made her way through the dancers, throwing caution away for the thrill of the chase. She was already relishing at the idea of the surprise in her victim's eyes. Oh, to feel the last breath hanging out of their mouth. She longed for that sensation. So, whoever her unfortunate target was tonight, she was eager to meet them!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>High profile target.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dangerous, to approach with caution.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Proof of death required.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were imprinted on the back of Kylo's mind. They kept coming back to him, now that he was settled at the bar of the night club; with nothing to do but wait for his target to arrive. He couldn’t shake off the irritating frustration of not knowing more about them. The price on their head spoke volumes about the level of threat they represented. It had been enough to convince him to take the job, without asking any further question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a hand wrapped around a srink, swirling its untouched glowing blue content. His grip tightened around it, ever so slightly, but he felt the pressure that he applied on the glass. On the verge of breaking. His lips had shut tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he had no intention to drink this at first, he was seriously considering it now. He shouldn’t twist his head around this. Yet, here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head slightly, feeling how tense the back of his neck was. His long hair fell around his face, but he brushed them back. No one here, not even the man checking him out from the other side of the bar, would have suspected how he occupied his nights. He had built a fair reputation in a short time, thanks to his unique talent to get rid of undesirable individuals. It paid well, allowed him not to lose some precious skills in the meantime. But it would be a blatant lie not admit that he liked those jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To track, and catch, and kill… He had gotten quite desperate for it lately. So, when this high tier mission came out, he had not hesitate. He even made a real effort to blend in. He had traded his hooded coat for a black jacket with straps criss crossing on long its sleeves. The heat of the club made him regret this choice soon enough, but it was concealing well the armored vest that he was wearing underneath. The sleeveless top wouldn't stop a blaster shot of course, but bullets and blades had no chances to go through it. Ultimately, he hadn't renounced to his high combat boots, but he had to go for tight dark pants that would not give him away as a qualified mercenary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, judging by the people drinking at the bar next to him, he wouldn’t have stand out that much in his usual gear. Everything down here was dark and dirty. Sometimes adorned with chains or tattoos.This was a place where people came to push back their limits. Kylo was feeling the edge on which they stood, as if they had crawled under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music matched the ambient perfectly. Kylo synchronized on it to avoid getting his senses overwhelmed. The grit of the voice singing felt like claws on his back. The drums were beating down a furious rhythm inside his veins. The guitars had that dirty sound, violent and alluring… He did not fear those demons anymore. They feared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and reached out in the crowd. At first he sensed nothing but the multiples energies moving as one. But what he was searching for was far more unique. A single red light, that had all his attention. Then something in the air drew Kylo's mind in the direction of the dancers. Something was calling him there. He felt it. He looked down at the tracking fob, and saw its pulse quickening too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up from the bar, and walked toward the dancefloor. People parted on his way, as if aware that he was on hunt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman navigated into the crowd, following her tracking device. Her goal helped her not to get lost in the waves of dancers moving back and forth all around her. Arms were brushing past her, hair tingling her skin. She smelt the mix of sweat and smoke in the air. Its caress was unescapable but it couldn’t stop her. Instead of fighting against the dance, she embraced it, using it to bring her closer to her target. She caught some eyes on her way, running over her as she moved to the rhythm. That was exactly what she was looking for, to be seen as harmless as another dancer. She was no rush afterwall, she was in control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart started to beat faster, and not just from the dance. In her gloved hand, her compass was flashing quicker and quicker. A blue ray of light ran over her and blinded her for a second. When she scanned the crowd again, she had a blade ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wandering hand traced the red line embroidered on the back of Kylo’s jacket, but he was out of its grasp in a blink. His broad frame found its way through the crowd. His features hardened, as his eyes searched among hands raised in the air, they slid over the collared necks, the hair flowing wildly. He was struck by the growing pressure at the heart of the dancefloor. It made adrenaline rushing through him, stronger than he would have liked it. His hands were steady though, when he placed the ammunitions inside his light blaster. He missed his saber, but the silencer at the end of his pistol was far more discreet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shivers crept onto the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. On his hip the tracking fob was flashing so quickly that it was becoming a constant light. They were close. Very close. Caution was telling him to wait for the right moment, but an instinct made him turned around all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laser light casted a bright red glow over him and he froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips parted slightly at the cold sensation of blade pressing against his belly. It had find its way just over the hem of his stupid pants because lifting his arm up, brought his vest up in the motion. He cursed but kept a steady hand over his blaster, using the canon to lift the chin of his target up. She let out the same involuntary gasp as him. The sigh, half surprised half disappointed of someone who just fall into their own trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew right before their eyes met that her face was familiar, yet he found himself just as dumbfounded when he realized: She had a tracking fob in her hand. And it was just a bright red point, exactly like his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You?!’ She yelled in thought and his voice echoed her surprise inside her head. The loud music toned down as their minds connected. She forgot how surreal was this power of his. Kylo was in projecting his voice in her head and he could hear her. They were in their own space, unknown from the rest of the world. He had explained it to her when they first met…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What are you doing here?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His inner voice had that deep echo, yet his tone was as clear as if he was murmuring in her ear. He was just as she remembered him. Yet, she was struck again by unusual beauty of his features. A red halo has formed around the dark waves of his hair, as he looked downward to her. In shock, she realized that might have stared at his lips for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I should be the one asking that!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t angry. Mostly surprised. And maybe a little excited by this turn of events. She couldn’t believe that he was here. But what she would like to know first, was how she managed to compromise herself that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glance around them let her know that several eyes were still on them. So she closed the distance behind them, snuggling up to him as if they were dancing. But she kept her blade warming against his skin, until they had settled this unfortunate turn of events. His mouth twisted in mild annoyance, when she reminded him about her knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I got the assignment through a third party.’ She recalled, ‘The bounty for your dead body was too high for the real patron to show up in person.’ She didn’t bother to lie. Kylo would know if she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My usual contact brought me your tracking.’ He completed as he grabbed her hand holding the knife. He proceeded to gently twist her wrist, until she was forced to drop her weapon. ‘They assured me it wasn’t on any market yet.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then to her surprise he placed her hand in his back, playing along with her dance masquerade. He checked around them, but they were too close now for anybody to notice the barrel still pointed under her chin. With sly grin she leaded their steps into a rhythm better suited to a dance. Meanwhile his free hand circle around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So either we could have a common enemy, trying to cover their tracks. Or we’re unlucky enough to have several people who want us dead soon.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she resumed her theories, her free fingers outlined the metallic edges of the blaster. She let him ponder on her propositions and, with a quick pressure on the mechanism, she dismantled the barrel of his weapon. The blaster fell apart and she threw half of it away. Kylo frowned, taken aback by her speed, but he hadn’t been able to hide the amazement that ran through his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made them turn, then he felt her hands settling on his hips as she swayed against him. Before he knew it, she had drawn out the knife hidden in his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Let’s say one of us doesn’t leave this club alive. The other will still have to deal with a high tier bounty on their head.’ She stated, sliding the pointy end of the knife down his armored chest piece. ‘Is this kevlar?’ She asked, with a hint of amusement in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Knitted durasteel.’ Kylo indulged her curiosity. He caught her hand before she reached his belt and threaten to undress him with his own knife. Not that it would be such a bad outcome… He shook his head before the thought fully formed in his mind, and forced himself to focus on how to get out of this dance alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I could deal with a bounty on my head. I’ll need to lay low for while. That could be an issue technically speaking. But if I get the credits for your death, it could be easy to disappear.’ Before he called it back to him, she dropped his knife on the dirty floor before he could get it back. And for good measure, kicked it out of his reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘And not work for a few months at least? You’ll go insane.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right of course. And she didn’t need to read his mind to know that he would not bear to remain inactive for a long time. She and him were cut from the same cloth. She knew the dark places where he had been. Because she had been there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought her hands up, locking her arms around his neck, hoping she wouldn’t find out that he had no weapon left. The rough basses of the music made the rush of excitement harder to ignore. An itch that they felt before, on previous encounters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman locked her eyes with his. A spark of red, lightened up the darkness of his pupils. Then she decided to throw away all caution and wrap one of her legs around one of his. They swayed into a new kind of dance. More intense and raw. Breaking the barriers they had never dared to cross before. Since the first time their minds connected, and they felt how hard they craved each other’s touch. Back then they had agreed that it wasn’t worth the risk. That it would only lead them into troubles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the end, troubles had found them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grabbed her leg, under her knee, and his hand slid up her thigh. Above the slit of her dress, he found another knife strapped, as he expected. The burnt of shame passing through him didn’t escape her this time, because she saw in his mind how turned on he was. He stopped pretending and let go of the last of her weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’re running out of options…’ He whispered in her head.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Now they had nothing to kill each other with. They realized that the only thing left to them was a longing desire. It hooked them from inside, spreading a fire from everywhere they touched. She dived into his mind, looking for an answer to her burning question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So what do we do now?’</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kylo pressed her body against the nearest wall, as soon as the door of his safehouse locked. His big hands cupped her face and he leaned down to kiss her passionately. He had been dying to do it since they left the nightclub, and a longer time before that. Now he had her cornered in a place where no one could find them, and she was all his!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth was opened against his, burning him when he felt all the pent up desire boiling inside of her. She tasted like nothing he could have imagined. How could he have invented, the ferocity of her kiss, the intensity of it and the way she made him gasp for dear life each time their lips parted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands slipped down her hips and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, before he pushed her harder into the wall. Now their faces were at the same level, she could grab his hair and plunge on his mouth without breaking her neck. She sighed in ecstasy, finally scratching an itch that was prickling her skin for so long. But that wasn’t enough. She was insatiable, demanding everything that he could give her. She needed more or she would murder someone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman passed her gloved hands under the collar of Kylo’s jacket and pulled the heavy clothing down his shoulders. Reluctantly, he let go of her, one arm at a time and let his jacket fall on the floor. Her eyes ran over the armored vest that was hugging his chest so nicely. He was to die for, she thought, looking at his strong bare arms with famished eyes. With eager hands, Kylo had unfastened the collar of her dress. Then he leaned back, without letting go of her, and she felt the hooks of her corset popping opened under an invisible force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you trained all those years for?” She mocked, her voice turned rough from her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to hesitate for a second before a smile appeared on his redden lips, for the first time that night. “That’s why you join the darkside for.” He added, raising a genuine laugh from the young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his smile on her jaw, where he planted a kiss. Meanwhile his hands were busy opening her dress. The back of her head hit the wall as he went down her neck hungrily. Then he felt her eager hands grabbing his bottom and pulling him against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their crotches grinded against each other, and she felt the warmth of his breath caressing her skin where Kylo was about to bite her harshly. But his mouth had stayed opened in a genuine gasp, as if her move has taken all coherent thought out of his mind. His heavy pant turned into a low grunt, sounding almost painful, as he kept humping against her body. He had forbidden himself to get close to her, because he knew, from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, that would make him lost all control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she blurted the most alluring plea, one has ever whispered in his ear: “Please, tell me you have a bed somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo panted a “yes” and suddenly carried her away. She saw glimpses of a large single room. The metallic edge of a kitchen, the dim lights of screens, books, a shielded window. All that shone in the corner of her eye, before she forced herself to shut down her brain for once. And what a better way to do that than kissing him? She devoured his mouth as they reached his bed. He put her down on the covers without breaking their kiss. He had set a knee between her legs, possibly looking for getting rid of his vest, but it seemed that he was unable to stop kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he found the damn straps and ripped them opened. Breaking her kiss for second, they both pulled the reinforced clothing off him and threw it on the bedroom floor. One of her gloves touched his chest. The young woman admired the contrast of the black leather against his pale skin. She marveled at the shivers that she triggered everywhere she passed, all the way down to his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gestures became more and more eager. Desperate to rip the rest of their clothes off. They dragged themselves in a middle of the bed, stealing each other's breath with passionate kisses. Soon, they had nothing left on them but the contact of their naked skins. It was blissful and hot, and yet not enough. They were craving for more!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the heat of a kiss, the young woman whimpered. "Lie on your back." It wasn't more of an order, rather than an invitation. Nonetheless, he complied, with the dedication of impatient lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so immensely tall that she felt adventurous just to straddle him. And she found herself more excited by how wide her legs had to spread around his hips. The young woman lifted her arms up, fishing for the numerous pins holding her hair up, when she slowed down her gestures… The earlier rush dissolved in the intense, lovingly gaze that he casted on her. The soft lights of the night life outside enlightened the lines of her body. Everywhere the light would touch her, his eyes followed. Taking in all of her as if she would disappear if he only glanced away. No one had looked at her that way for long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, with careful gestures, she took the hairpins out. Letting her hair fall down freely on her chest, she sighed with relief. Her hands went down her chest, and slid along his muscled belly. She took her time sweet little time, letting Kylo know where her body and her mind headed. His eyelids were already heavy with lust, before she grasped his sensitive erection. His lips parted to let out a long and harsh gasp. Not yet a moan, but just as exciting to hear. She jerked him off with deliberate slowness. The clawing of his hands on her hips told her how much he loved what she was doing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she guided him inside of her and it was her turn to gasp for air. She took him all in until her legs began to shake from her stillness. Her hips rocked experimentally before her hands found her hips and placed over his hands. Then she slowly began to move up and down. It was all she was able to do. She craved him too much to think about anything else. Soft moans started to escape from her, as she looked for the most pleasurable angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands entangled and she pushed them down the mattress on each side of his head. Oh! That was even better! Using their hands to hold herself up, she fastened their pace and began to see stars. A delicious warmth was swelling in her belly every time she was bringing her hips down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a lewd sound brought her attention back on Kylo. His voice was hoarse, as if his own pleasure was too much, and she suddenly was completely mesmerized by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't hard to get usually. He was wearing his emotions on his sleeves. But trapped under her, following each one of her moves fervently, he was an opened book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were closed with a frown. His dark hair, so similar to hers, formed a halo around his head. His lips were parted, as he let out the most alluring noises that she heard a man making in bed. His body tensed in the effort and he clutched their hands together. So tight that he seemed about to break down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasure was everywhere, reaching each nerves of his body and overwhelming his senses. She was everywhere. Her image, her smell, her touch… She felt him trembling underneath her and drew into her last force to keep riding him. Maybe she would find a way to come shortly after him. But she found herself on her back, before she realized that he made them roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her back suddenly against the mattress, her body relaxed, before she understood that he had stopped moving. His chest was heaving against hers. But, his weight on her was feeling so good, that she didn't mind this abrupt change. She disentangled one of her hand and brushed some damp strands out of his eye. She let it linger here, where she could cup the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" She panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I wasn't going to last long at this pace. Just give me a moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time no snarky comeback came to her. They were too close, too intimate at this instant for any kind of sarcasm. Instead, the young woman hooked her legs in his back. He fitted between her thighs so perfectly. It wasn’t a waste to keep him here a little bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good like this.” She marveled taking in all the details of his face. She meant earlier too. She meant every time actually. But especially like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d look good anywhere I can hold you.” Kylo replied, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think of me, like this?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept her company too. She thought with a loving smile. In the darkest hours of the night, his image had filled her with bliss. And now he was there she wondered, “What did I say? What did we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, then closed it before he offered, “Do you want me to show you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She responded, loving the way it sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo kissed her and she took the lead of their kiss while he used one of his hands as a leverage, to slowly thrust into her. That single move was enough to get a sharp breath out of her. Her arms passed around his neck and she hold onto him, as he pushed all the way back into her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, feeling him moving in her, and rubbing her sensitive nerves so slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered shamelessly, meeting his thrusts with the same slowness. So he kept this blissful pace, just to hear her more. She was hugging him so tight that he could feel her whole body moving with him. Each time his lap was hitting the back of her thighs, Kylo was losing himself a bit more. It was exhilarating, to the point where he started moaning desperately. He was a mess in the span of a few thrusts but it was so good! She caught his lips, dried from his moaning and kissed them sloppily. They were too lost into each other to care. All they wanted was the other's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed her leg against her chest as he pounded harder into her, feeling his orgasm coming. Her head clouded and she couldn’t think about anything else but their limbs entangled and the pleasure rushing through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each new thrust was bringing them closer and closer. She was all around him, dragging him into a space where his thoughts dissolved into nothingness and everything was sensations. He felt her trembling has he held her tight. She was clawing his back, as a painful and intense pleasure took over her. He felt it as if it was his own, and let his head fall in the crook of her neck. He managed last backbreaking thrusts before he came inside of her, with blissful cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like this, going limp from the effort but too sensitive to move, for long minutes. She kissed his shoulder, running her hand into his damp hair. Meanwhile he gently stroked one of her thighs. It was all they wanted now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the heaviness of their orgasms settled and they pulled apart before they became too sleepy. Their last ressources were dedicated to clean themselves. Then the young woman caught a glimpse of her clothes, leading a track back to the entrance of Kylo's place. She barely spared it a glance before coming back into bed. She sank into his arms, until the warmth of his body enveloped her entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, nothing was said and it was just fine. They simply hold each other in a lazy embrace, dozing off toward a well deserved slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fall asleep just yet," Kylo whispered so softly against her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were caressing her skin languidly, inviting her to a sweet rest. The lights of his safehouse were turned off. There was only the faint glow of electronic devices from a distance. "You ask too much of me…" She sighed back, her eyes already too heavy to remain closed. The young woman felt him nuzzled her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, don't be gone when I wake up." He pleaded with a heavy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow she knew that she would keep this promise when she answered, "I won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she entangled her legs with his. She disliked how fast she was drifting off. But, the way his whole body was hugging her kept her terrors at bay. She felt so good that it seemed a shame to yield to unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t felt his arm moving, yet his fingers found their way to the roots of her hair. They combed through her strands, scratching her scalp delicately. She melted under his touch, her smile fading as sleep took over her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The smell of food woke the young woman up. She opened her eyes and assessed every part of her body before she stood up. Rested, but expectedly sore. Outside the rain was pouring, making it difficult to see which hour of the day it was. But according to the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, breakfast was in order. Her chef turned around to carefully transfer a steaming dish in floating plates beside him. His safehouse didn’t came with extra kitchen counter. Plus, from what she saw, his desk was already covered with books and tools- and the broken remains of their tracking fobs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo resumed his cooking and joined her with breakfast. He sat on the bed, clad in dark tactical pants and a black long sleeves t-shirt. Meanwhile, she put her black dress back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning." Kylo greeted her. His hair was still messy from their night. It seemed to soften his sharp edges somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," She responded automatically, but it didn’t hide her amazement, "Did you cook all that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not as bad as it look." He defended with a small laugh. "Try it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I meant was- thank you." She was rarely treated with breakfast in bed, so she was not about to deny herself a good thing. And pretty good it was !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is just what I needed," the young woman sighed, as she savored her dish. She didn't resist moaning a little as she took another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I sleep late?" She enquired, subtly inviting him to fill her with what he had been up to. Apart from filling her stomach! How did he make this? It was delicious!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I extracted the microchips from our tracking fobs." He told her while picking in his own plate. "I'm tracking the source code right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended one arm and a transparent tablet flew into his palm. He showed her the bright screen where various locations where appearing. Address after address it was tracing down the origin of the signal. It wasn’t an easy task, but she might provide some help in this matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I?" She asked, and he offered her the tablet gentlemanly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting down her clean plate on the bed covers, the young woman began to type quickly new lines of code.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo watched her fingers running decisively on the screen. She was quite fascinating to watch once she was focused on her task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you planning to do once you'll find where our bounties came from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost laughed at the lightness of her tone. Like she was asking him about his plans for the day before they had to go to work. It had a comfortable familiarity to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put down his own empty plate and leaned into her space. His presence actually made her stop typing and she focused on his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find out who want us dead. Hunt them down. Kill them. Would you like to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She replied instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once she was looking forward, having a partner in hunt. One she could lean on to and kiss right now. He kissed her back, reigniting some of the fire from the night prior. But, a ring from the tablet in her hand stopped them before it became too heated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surprise showed in Kylo’s voice, “It found complete coordinates. You’re good at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am.” She smiled at him. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, he offered her his hand, and she gladly took it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>